Maybe Fourteen
by I LOVE JESUS 4EVER
Summary: Maybe it was because she was fourteen...Or maybe she's in love. YXU


Maybe it was the fact that she was fourteen….

Obviously he had a hold on her. There was no doubt as she watched him play soccer. She was slightly excited as he would turn around retreating to another play. He would glance up at her and make the butterflies in her stomach go wild.

All the more he grinned at the way his team was winning but, never thought to realize the effect he had on her. Love is bliss. He was blinding and she was breaking at the seams.

He dribbled the ball down the field. His best friend sweating and panting but, fighting to stay open. Two defenders blocking his path to the goal. Be a complete show off and shoot for making a fabulous goal like she knew he could. Or past to a weak friend and keep the game safe. Decisions, decisions. She knew if he was confident enough in himself he would go for the goal. If he felt uneasy about the defenders blocking him he would back off and have Odd help him to the goal. The fact she could sense his every move made her heart skip beats.

With a smirk on his face he followed through the defenders. Brushing past them swiftly. They ran quickly behind him. The goalie in front of him planted his feet in the ground and ready his mind for the impact of the ball. His pulse raced as Ulrich made his way towards him. Ulrich's mind was fierce and patience was running low. He wanted the two other players to lose their focus but, they was no way they would just let him have this—and he won't have it any other way.

He kept the ball under his complete control until he faked a pass and aimed straight for the net pretending that the goalie didn't exist. She closed her eyes for a brief second to make a silent pray. It was unnecessary but, she knew how much love he put into this game and it would break her heart more than his to see him hurt. Anything for his happiness. Anything.

"Goal!" The ref announced.

Her breathing stopped shorting out and she rose to her feet unconsciously clapping and cheering her heart out. He ran to his best friend and embraced him in high fives as well as the other teammates. The entire school was chatting his name but as he looked toward the crowds he searched for one face.

He saw her smiling and her hair flipping in the wind. The glitter in her eyes he only saw in complete happiness. Her emotions were the last thing that she wore on her sleeves but, for him anything.

He raced towards the bleachers faster than he ran down the field. As she saw him grin at her and start to run she knew she need to be down there for him.

Sweating and sticky but stilled smelled of his cologne and manly deodorant she swung her arms around his neck. His arms instantly went to her waist as she was lifted off the ground a few inches and spun. Her heart almost fell out as it was pounded faster than it should be.

He stopped spinning her and she felt slightly dizzy. She relaxed her arms as he firmly kept his hold making her melt right on the spot. She felt her knees weaken and was glad most of her weight was being supported. As she relaxed even more into the loving hold her hands lowered around his chest laying her head beneath his neck. His lips fell to the top of her head. He started to sway with her in his arms. After the kiss was planted he moved down to her ear. Speaking on top of her cheek and right into her ear.

"I did it, Yumes." He spoke softly.

She smiled against his chest hoping he wouldn't let go anytime soon. "I knew you could."

He chuckled. The slow movements on his chest was comforting to her. She enjoyed feeling his smile and the rhythm his heart beating, still racing.

"You know none of this would have been possible if you hadn't give me that good luck kiss right before I went to play." He smirked as he couldn't believe how smooth that came out. His nervousness was ending with her. He felt like everything was right around her. Why was he ever nervous with her?

She on the other hand was blushing. Her nervousness with him started the day he asked her out. After the death and end to Xana he got a whole new perspective on life. He began doing better in school, sports, and he finally he pushed her fears away.

She loved him. She loved him for the first moment the feel against each other during sparing practice in the gym. She had always loved him. And she always silently knew he loved her back. But, how do you go back to being friends if things get tricky with the relationship? How do you just start over with feelings that are out in the open? How do you trust someone with your heart? To her, the unanswered questions were too much to bare.

"Just friends," was the excuse she pulled over and over again. It crushed him and she would cry herself to sleep because of it every night. She loved him. But, she wasn't brave enough to let her emotions fully spill out. Sometimes even now she would pull away.

But then again she was fourteen. Love should not be this drastic.

So maybe she might have to prepare for heartbreak. She decided those demons would come and she probably wouldn't be ready.

For right now though, she was in his arms. Blushing, being held, and loving every minute of it.

Feeling a little braver she turned her face up towards him. Exposing her blushing and the smile she couldn't hide no matter how hard she tried.

"It's my own personally type of magic." She replied back to him.

He couldn't resist that smile. He kissed her. Passionately and softly he moved his lips over hers. He captured her heart all over again with the moisture in the kiss. He slowly broke the kiss to make sure he didn't take all of her oxygen.

The softness in her face made him smile. He watched her elegance as she fluttered her eyes and took her time opening them to reality. She was cherishing and savoring every feeling of the kiss.

He loved her. He would protect her. He would be her best friend and hold her hand through anything that upset her. He would fight for her happiness. Anything for the beautiful smile. Anything.

"Lovebirds!" Odd called out to them. "We are going to get pizza and ice cream after showers. Yumi I hope you know your hugging a sweaty stinky fourteen year old boy right now. That just gross."

Ulrich laughed. Yumi giggled at the reality that Ulrich did stink a little bit. But, love is bliss so she didn't notice too much. She let go of the boy.

Ulrich slowed pulled away as he noticed the beautiful girl was releasing him. He was sadden but, he did kept on arm around her waist keeping her close. He wasn't ready to let her go completely.

"Let's go man! Sam is waiting besides Aeilita and Einstein are both hungry!" Odd started rushing Ulrich towards the locker room.

Yumi started to back away from the direction of the boys but, Ulrich kept her close.

"Fine, Odd. I'll be there in sec." Ulrich assured him.

"Ulrich seriously don't be too long." Odd warned. Nothing would stand in his way of getting food.

He pulled her towards his chest again. Yumi smiled as she was wrapped up once more in his arms.

"I guess I have to take a shower." He frowned.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I like you a little better when you don't smell." She wrinkled her nose in discomfort to tease him.

He frowned even more. "Fine I'm going." He gave her one finally squeeze with a small kiss on the forehead. Just to keep her heart spinning.

"Okay, I'll see you when you're done back at the dorms." She focused on her breathing to keep her voice steady. Not the fact that where he kissed her forehead was burning with a sensation that made her knees weak, heart spin, and just let her plain dizzy.

This time he pulled away releasing her. She felt chills as she realized that she was warm against him. She turned around and smiled to herself. She couldn't be anymore happier.

"Wait! Yumi! I forgot something!"

She turn around quickly and fell into his lips. She didn't even have time to ask him what he needed. She was pulled into his spell of love. His lips now command her attention and control her movements.

He held her tightly because he could feel her knees were weak. She was caught off guard and he loved it. Surprises were always his specialty.

Of course, he did need to shower. Releasing her now for a second time he parted with her lips. She felt a frown come across her face as she was disappointed she didn't get a second kiss.

He grinned at her.

"Nevermind Yumi. I have everything I need now. I'll see you after the shower."

He pulled her against him with one hand on her waist to kiss her cheek. Then left her standing there with a smile.

He winked at her as he turned toward the showers. She was his. And he would do anything to keep it that way. Anything.

Maybe it's not fourteen. She decided to herself silently. Maybe there wasn't going to be a heartbroken after all. Maybe she didn't have to strong for herself.

And maybe, just maybe, it was all just love.

_Just a random story I have been wanting to get out. Hope you liked it! Review please! _


End file.
